We Own The Sky
by sayanythinglover
Summary: AU Lyla/Tyra. A collection of snapshots of how Lyla and Tyra are.


**Title**: We Own The Sky

**Author**: sayanythinglover

**Rating**: T for implied sexual content

**Pairing**: Lyla/Tyra

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Friday Night Lights or anything affiliated with it

**Summary**: A collection of snapshots of how Lyla and Tyra are

--

1.

Dillon was a town full of zombies. Everybody seemed to walk around without much of a purpose. There was no state championship trophy to carry around or parade to celebrate. Football season was over but there was always next year, they said. Next year would definitely be our year.

Lyla Garrity loved and hated it at the same time.

Being socially exiled became her fate after everyone had found out about her tryst with Riggins while her former star quarterback boyfriend was lying paralyzed on a hospital bed. Quitting cheerleading gave her more time than she knew what to do with. And somehow she ended up in the backseat of Tyra's truck with her hands under Tyra's shirt. She was bored and that's what people did when they were bored.

They make out with their enemies.

2.

"Do you ever wonder why we do this?" Lyla asked while Tyra kept her eyes focused on the road. "Be more specific, Garrity." Tyra exhaled and gave a sideways glance. Lyla turned the radio off and stared at Tyra. "Please don't play dumb. It's annoying." Tyra tried to suppress laughing which Lyla noticed. It wasn't the reaction that Lyla wanted though so she pouted and looked out the window. Tyra sighed and pulled the truck over.

"We do this because my future wasn't with Tim Riggins and yours isn't with Jason Street." Tyra took the keys out of the ignition and threw them on the dashboard. "Is that it?" Lyla had her arms crossed over her chest and was staring straight ahead. "That and you know there ain't much else to do here on a Friday night." Tyra had her eyes closed, like she was already tired of this. "You sure know the way to a girl's heart, Tyra." Lyla began brushing Tyra's arm with her fingers. Tyra slowly opened up her eyes.

"This town is so incestuous. It was only a matter of time before you got around to me." Tyra said with a smirk on her face.

Lyla kissed her because it was the only way to shut her up.

3.

They kept it quiet. No contact of any kind during the school day and only seeing each other at night. That's the only way it would work.

But there were some exceptions like when Tyra texted Lyla to meet her under the bleachers at lunch. They were too distracted in what they were doing to hear Matt Saracen walk by. He stood there awkwardly and tried to stammer out some coherent sentence.

Tyra told him that if he ever spoke a word of this to anyone, that the only football happening would be her foot to his balls.

4.

Tim Riggins was like a ghost hovering over the two of them. Lyla saw him leaning by her locker in that self-assured way of his. "Can I help you?" Lyla focused her attention on the combination of the lock. "It's good to see you too, Lyla." Tim said, drawling out her name. Lyla opened her locker and stared at him. "I can smell the alcohol on your breath from here. Real classy, Tim."

Tim brushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled. "How are you?" Lyla slammed her locker so it echoed throughout the hallway. "We're not friends and we never were." The bell rang announcing that it was the end of passing period.

Tim's eyes followed Lyla until she walked into a classroom.

5.

Lyla awoke to a tapping sound at her window. She opened the blinds to see Tyra crouching on the roof, signaling with her hands to open the window. Lyla obliged and Tyra rewarded her by wrestling her onto the bed. "What are you doing here?" Lyla was looking up to Tyra, brushing her hair out of her face. "I got bored." Tyra started to kiss her but was stopped. "Where did you park? You know how small this town is. People will talk." Lyla pushed Tyra off of her and stood by the window.

"So let them, Garrity." Tyra sighed while lying on the bed. Lyla kept looking out the window, refusing to face Tyra. "I parked two blocks away, if that is any consolation." Tyra got up from the bed and snaked her arms around Lyla's waist. Lyla seemed to relax immediately, like all the pent up frustration and tension from the day just washed away with one touch from Tyra.

"Always thinking ahead, aren't you?" Lyla turned around so she could see Tyra's face. "I don't do that for all the girls I'm involved with." Tyra said while placing her forehead against Lyla's. "You're seeing other girls beside me?" Lyla asked before she kissed her. Tyra whispered in her ear.

"No, Lyla. It's always only been you."

6.

Lyla was standing by her locker when she saw Tyra walking down the hallway. They locked eyes and Lyla thought she was just going to keep walking by like she always did. Tyra took three steps past Lyla and stopped herself. She retraced her steps and ended up in front of Lyla, towering over her. "Good morning, Garrity." Tyra said while stretching her arms out. "You're breaking the rules." Lyla quietly whispered so only Tyra could hear. "I know. Is it turning you on?"

Lyla grabbed Tyra's hand and led her to the girls' bathroom. They didn't come out until both were sufficiently late for class.

7.

It has to be too good to last, Lyla thought. She would catch herself in these moments of complete happiness and wonder when it would all end. Tyra tried to reassure her with every kiss and touch and word that she wouldn't leave. It was enough for now.

8.

They started to be less careful about what they did or who they saw in public. Their fingers would brush against each other in the hallways and Lyla waited around in the parking lot for Tyra to get off her shift. Lyla took a turn and drove her car while Tyra stared out the window. "We should go out on a date." Tyra thought out loud. Lyla was taken aback by the comment. "I thought that's what we've been doing this entire time." Lyla felt Tyra's eyes on her.

"I mean a proper date. You pick me up and we, like, go to dinner or something." Tyra said as she ran her hand through her hair. "I just never thought you were the type." Lyla said as she pulled into Tyra's driveway. "I never thought I was either. But Riggins was never really big on treating me like a girl rather than a piece of meat." Tyra started to get out of the car before Lyla's hand on her arm stopped her.

"You just tell me the time and place. I'll be there."

9.

Landry was helping Tyra with her math homework during study hall. "We can take a break, Tyra. You've already made a lot of progress." Landry said as he closed his book. "Complimenting me isn't going to get you in my pants." Tyra continued to write down problems. "That's not my main objective anymore. Besides, it's pretty easy to see that you are getting your needs fulfilled elsewhere." Landry couldn't hide the hurt on his face.

"Come on. You know it's not like that, Landry." Tyra looked up from her book and put her pencil down. "Is it Riggins again?" Landry asked while looking away. "I'm seeing Garrity." Tyra whispered the name. "Buddy? Jesus, I know this town is small but-…" Tyra interrupted before Landry could finish. "Landry, shut up. I'm seeing Lyla not Buddy." Landry's eyes widened after she said that.

"Well, that was an unexpected turn of events." Landry said as he started to laugh. "You're telling me. So are we still friends?" Tyra asked so quickly that the words blended together. Landry offered out his hand and Tyra shook it. "Yeah. We'll always be friends."

10.

Lyla felt her nerves make their presence known as she knocked on Tyra's door. Tyra opened the door and was wearing a dress that showed off her assets. "My eyes are up here, Garrity." Lyla laughed out loud. "I only work with what you give me." Tyra followed Lyla to the car and was surprised when Lyla opened the door for her. "You're pulling out all the stops." Lyla just tilted her head and looked at her like Tyra had never seen before.

"You're worth it, Tyra." That meant more to her than those three other words ever would.

11.

Things have a way of working themselves out, Lyla thought. There were promises being made and plans being figured out. They were doing it together. Their future wasn't tied to high school boyfriends or football or Dillon. Their future was tied to each other.


End file.
